This invention relates to a punch, and more particularly to a punch which is provided with a plurality of rod cutters.
The so-called multi-hole punch generally comprises a base incorporating therein a recess for receiving insertion of paper sheets from the front side and a part constituting the bottom surface of the recess and supporting thereon the inserted ends of paper sheets. A lever has one end thereof pivotally attached to the base so as to be freely pulled up and down relative to the base. A plurality of rod cutters is suspended and spaced in a lateral row from the aforementioned lever above the aforementioned support portion of the base. A plurality of holes equal to the number of rod cutters is formed in the support portion of the base and is adapted to permit penetration therethrough of the plurality of rod cutters which are lowered in proportion as the lever is lowered toward the base.
In the punch of this construction, since one shaft provided in the lever supports the plurality of rod cutters in position and the lower ends of the plurality of rod cutters are separated by an equal distance from the part of the base for supporting the inserted ends of paper sheets, all the rod cutters plunge into the paper sheets at the same time. If the multi-hole punch has a fairly large number of rod cutters, great force is required to lower the lever toward the base in order for the rod cutters to penetrate through the paper sheets. Thus, this multi-hole punch has suffered from the problem of inferior performance. Furthermore, it is necessary to impart increased strength to the shaft supporting the rod cutters and to the lever as well.